


Homo Homini Lupus

by Storia_Historia



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, karena saya sampah, pengen nyambut kebangkitan otp sampah saya, ya maap ga bisa nulis pake basa inggris
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Castle hanyalah manusia biasa, dan Matt Murdock tidak akan menyerah atasnya.</p>
<p>(<i>"Aku tidak perlu diselamatkan"</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homo Homini Lupus

Matt nyaris tertawa saat dia merasakan tetesan hujan yang semakin berat dan menjadi. Situasi ini makin dramatis saja. Sembari mencoba menghindari tiap serangan yang ditujukan kepadanya, dia mulai berbicara (walau lebih tepat disebut berteriak).

"Kita tidak perlu terus melakukan ini, Castle!" 

_Tidak bisakah kita duduk sambil minum kopi saja?_ Matt berhasil menghindari tinju yang sangat mungkin mematahkan rahangnya. Namun lelaki dihadapannya tidak bergidik dan terus melancarkan serangannya. Gerakannya sangat cepat dan sulit dibaca. Benar-benar terlatih dan profesional.

Oh, ini sungguh konyol.

Iblis yang babak belur dihajar manusia. Foggy pasti akan tertawa sampai pinggangnya sakit--atau lebih parah lagi, jika dia tidak mati disini, Matt bertaruh Foggy lah yang akan membunuhnya.

Iblis yang babak belur dihajar manusia--yah, Matt juga manusia, tapi dengan sedikit keistimewaan. Sedangkan Frank Castle... Frank Castle hanya lelaki dengan trauma psikologis dan dendam yang akan terus membara selama dirinya masih bernapas. Frank Castle hanya manusia biasa.

Matt tidak sempat menghindari tendangan di perutnya. Momentum yang ditimbulkan membuatnya jatuh tepat diatas punggungnya dan segera setelah itu, dia bisa merasakan injakan kaki di dadanya yang menahannya untuk bisa bangkit. Sial sial sial.

Frank Castle menghantamkan tinju bertubi-tubi di wajahnya. Matt bisa merasakan tulang hidung dan pipi yang patah dibalik topengnya yang terkoyak. Frank sungguh menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Aku-"  
_BUAK!_  
"-tidak butuh-"  
_BUAK!_  
"-diselamatkan!"  
_BUAK!_

Itu pukulan terakhirnya. Napas sang Punisher tersengal-sengal bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang tak teratur. Frank berusaha untuk tidak menghirup air hujan saat dia mencoba menguasai dirinya.

Tubuh lelaki berkostum serba merah (yang konyol) di bawahnya ini tidak bergerak. Namun Frank tahu kalau dia masih hidup--tidak sadarkan diri, ya.

Frank menggerutu saat dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Daredevil. Frank mengabaikan seluruh tubuhnya yang seolah berteriak kesakitan, beberapa tulang rusuknya patah--tapi toh, dia pernah mengalami yang lebih parah lagi.

Frank Castle hanya manusia biasa.

Dia gagal bereaksi lebih cepat saat Daredevil menghantamkan bogemnya.  
.  
.  
.  
"Matthew Murdock, _what the fuck._ " Ujar Foggy saat dia melihat bekas seretan darah yang menghiasi lantai apartemen Matt.

"Selamat pagi, Foggy." Balas Matt tenang sambil menyisip kopinya. Foggy mengerenyitkan dahinya saat melihat balutan perban dan plester membungkus tubuh -uhuk- atletis temannya. Matt bisa merasakan kalau Foggy mengumpatinya dalam hati. Foggy menghela napasnya. Hari ini Matt dipastikan tidak akan hadir di kantor.

"Aku tidak mau dengar ceritanya." Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah dengan hal bodoh macam apapun yang dilakukan pengacara BUTA itu semalam. Matt mengangkat bahunya.

Foggy tidak sengaja menendang selongsong peluru saat dia hendak berjalan menghampiri Matt. Matanya membulat. "Matt! Kupikir kita punya persetujuan tentang penggunaan senjata api?!"

"Itu bukan milikku." Matt menunjuk kearah kamar dengan dagunya. Foggy menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan (karena penasaran) Foggy mengintip kedalam kamar Matt.

" _What.the.fuck_ "

"Bahasa, Foggy."

Foggy menatap Matt tidak percaya. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun dia menggelengkan kepalanya disaat yang bersamaan. "Berapa lama dia disini?"

"Dari sekitar pukul dua pagi, yang itu berarti..." Foggy memotongnya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke kantor polisi? Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkannya mati saja? Kau mau dia tahu identitasmu?!" Matt mendengus.

"Memenjarakan Punisher sama saja dengan memasukkan harimau ke dalam kandang kelinci. Kurasa dia justru akan berterima kasih jika kita menyerahkannya," Matt menarik napas.

"..masih ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Dan mengenai identitas.. dia sudah lama tahu tentang itu. Setahuku dia tidak menyebarkannya pada orang lain."

"Sangat bagus, Matt. Jenius! Kini dia punya sesuatu untuk mengancam mu."

Matt hendak membalas komentar sarkas Foggy, namun inderanya merasakan ada pergerakan dari dalam kamarnya. Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak. Matt langsung bangkit dari sofanya, namun gerakan mendadak itu menyebabkan dadanya terasa tertusuk. Foggy masih menatapnya heran hingga Matt berseru.

"Dia berusaha keluar! Hentikan dia Foggy!"

"Ap-??" Foggy yang telat paham langsung berlari ke dalam kamar Matt, hanya untuk melihat siluet sosok Frank Castle yang melompat keluar jendela. Matt menyusul Foggy susah payah.

"Sialan!" Umpat Matt. Foggy terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Seharusnya kau merantainya ke ranjang!"  
.  
.  
.  
Malamnya, Matt mendapati dirinya mematikan telepon dari Karen yang mendoakannya untuk cepat sembuh. Karen juga memberitahu kalau besok pagi, dia dan Foggy akan menceritakan ulang kasus yang ditawarkan klien mereka. Mereka butuh persetujuan dari Matt untuk bisa mengambil kasus ini atau tidak.

Matt tidak bisa menjawab dengan yakin karena dia tidak bertemu langsung dengan klien ini. Tapi Karen berusaha mempengaruhi Matt dengan menceritakan kemalangan nasib wanita tua yang dizhalimi menantunya. Tapi, yah. Mana bisa Matt percaya semudah itu.

Ketukan di pintu membuat Matt terlonjak. Hampir saja dia menjatuhkan ponselnya. Matt sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau ada orang yang sedang berjalan di tangga, tapi dia tidak menyangka orang itu akan mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

Matt mencari-cari kacamatanya, namun berhenti saat dia mengetahui siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

"Castle." Sapanya tenang setelah dia membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan lelaki dengan aroma kuprum dan bubuk mesiu (yang tersamar dibalik bau sabun pasaran) itu untuk masuk.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil peralatanku." Frank membawa dua gelas polyester kopi yang masih mengebul di tangannya.

Dahi Matt mengkerut.

"Dan sedikit mengobrol." Tambah Frank datar. Matt tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan lelaki ini. Detak jantungnya teratur, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia tertarik mau melakukan serangan mendadak. Tapi Matt tahu kalau laki-laki ini menyimpan beberapa senjata dibalik jaket hitamnya maupun boots yang dia kenakan.

"Duduklah. Kuambilkan 'peralatanmu' jika itu caramu menyebutnya." Matt mendapat dengusan sebagai tanggapan.

Kini dua sosok paling ikonik di Hell's Kitchen duduk saling berhadapan dengan secangkir kopi di masing-masing tangan. Matt dapat merasakan Frank memperhatikan luka-luka di wajah dan badannya. Tidak sopan, tapi Matt tidak peduli (toh semalam dia sendiri nyaris menelanjangi Punisher untuk merawat lukanya--tidak lebih--terima kasih banyak).

"Kau mengobati lukamu sendiri." Ujar Frank pada akhirnya. Matt mendengus.

"Dan lukamu juga."

"...kau buta, Matthew Murdock." Matt nyaris tersedak kopinya. Apa ini yang mau dibicarakannya? Cerita bagaimana seorang laki-laki buta bisa _parkour_ diatas gedung-gedung sambil melakukan aksi main hakim?

"Kau tampak terkesan."

Frank mengangkat bahunya. "Kau punya selera berpakaian yang konyol."

"Kau tahu apa yang tidak konyol? Keamanan."

"Tidak terlihat cukup aman bagiku." Frank melirik luka-luka di tubuh Matt, miris. Dahi Matt berkedut.

"Kondisimu tidak jauh berbeda--apa maumu Castle?"

Punisher menarik napasnya. "Aku hanya ingin meminta _secara baik-baik_ agar kau berhenti mempersulit pekerjaanku."

Oke, disinilah kita mulai.

"Kau tahu kalau itu permintaan yang mustahil. Kau tidak bisa memaksaku seperti aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Masing-masing dari kita hanya perlu menerimanya." 

" _You're really such a pain in the ass, Choirboy_."

"Hmp. Begitulah kata mereka."

Mereka terdiam ditemani keheningan. Frank menyibukkan dirinya dengan kopinya, sementara Matt yang cangkirnya sudah kosong, hanya bisa menunggu. Tapi Frank masih belum mengatakan apapun.

"Kau tahu, kau masih bisa menghentikan ini. Membunuh orang-orang, maksudku." 

"Mereka pantas menerimanya."

"Kita punya sistem hukum yang berfungsi, Castle. Mereka punya kesempatan untuk bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik!"

Matt dikejutkan dengan tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut Frank. "Begitukah menurutmu? Perubahan menjadi lebih baik?"

Matt terlihat bingung.

"Menurutmu semua orang pantas untuk mendapat kesempatan kedua? Bahkan seseorang yang telah melakukan pembunuhan masal?"

_Itu masalah yang berbeda._ Pikir Matt. Tapi dia menahannya sebelum sampai di ujung lidah.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menyelamatkanku, Murdock?"

Frank berhenti. Matt tahu kalau dia menunggu jawaban darinya. Dia menelan ludah, berharap bisa melonggarkan apapun itu yang membuat lehernya tercekat.

Matt mengangguk. "Ya, Castle. Aku pikir aku bisa menyelamatkanmu, dari dirimu sendiri. Sejujurnya--meskipun kau mati-matian memukuliku, aku tetap tidak akan menyerah atasmu."

Frank tertegun dengan kata-kata itu. Matt merasakan pipinya memerah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia mensyukuri pencahayaan ruangan yang minim.

Setelah dengan apa yang terdengar seperti helaan napas, Frank Castle berdiri dari sofanya dan meraih tas berisi 'peralatan' miliknya. Matt ikut beranjak.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanyanya. Matt merasakan Frank menatapnya tepat di kedua bola mata yang salah arah. Dia masih belum bicara. Matt dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang selalu terkontrol. Frank adalah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa membuat Matt merasa terancam dan aman dalam satu waktu yang sama. Dan itu sungguh aneh.

Matt merasakan keraguan dalam diri Frank, sebelum akhirnya dia berkata:

"Aku tidak butuh diselamatkan, Murdock."

Matt bertaruh dia baru saja melihat senyuman di wajah (yang dikiranya) kaku itu. Kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia tidak menoleh kebelakang sama sekali sampai akhirnya menghilang di balik daun pintu.

Malamnya tidak pernah terasa setenang ini.  
.  
.  
.  
END


End file.
